Vampire Knight III
by Haru Kiryuu
Summary: Un nuevo inquilino llega a la academia, ¿qUIEN ES? Una bonita historia se sconde tras este personae que he inventado


**Publicado: Sat Dec 26, 2009 4:49 pm**** Título del mensaje: Si a nadie le molesta pongo aqui el mio de vampire knight ji**

¡¡Esta es la versión Haru!!

(Rima está dando un paseo bajo la lluvia cuando oye unos lloros)

Rima: ¿Quien hay Ahí?

(Esta vez, se le unen tiriteos y Rima se acerca al pie de un árbol)

Allí ve a una pequeña niña)  
Rima: La coge)

Mientras, en la academia, Yuuki va a ver a Kaname, cuando le encuentra con Ruka y se esconde.

Ruka: Oh, debo dejarte mi señor. Sería demasiado hacerte quedar con las dos, debo dejarte amor.

Kaname: Aceptare lo que tenga que venir, no pienso dejarte.

Ruka: De acuerdo

Kaname: ¿Dónde esta nuestra hija?

En ese momento, Yuuki que ha escuchado TODA la conversación. Sale corriendo desde detrás del árbol llorando.

Ruka: Este… Ya no me acuerdo que venía… coge un montón de hojas en el que pone ''dialogo''.

Kaname: Creo que me voy a descansar… y desaparece))

Mientras, Yuuki sigue corriendo cuando se encuentra con Rima y la niña. Lo primero que piensa es que esa es la hija de Kaname y Ruka. Sigue corriendo.

Rima: J Que mona, está dormida… sacando una barra de chocolate))… pero…

La despierta))

Haru: *O* nNos dias…

Rima: Hola…

Haru: O.O Quien eres??

Rima: Soy Rima, y tu pequeña como te llamas?

Haru: Haru  
Rima: A que has venido?

Haru: A vivir aquí!!!

Rima: Eres… vampiro??

Haru: Xi! n.n

Rima: Vaya ya puedes dormir te prepararemos un cuarto…

Haru: Se duerme*

En la habitación de Kaname…

Ichijou: Kaname que te reconcome??

Kaname: Yuuki… Nos ha visto ensayando, no he tenido el valor de ir a decirle que es una obra…

Ichijou: Quieres que lo haga yo?

Kaname: No… dejame, estoy cansado…

En la sala de los vampiros…

Maria: Uishh…Mira Zero… jugando con los cuervos))

Aidou: Quieres guardar esos cuervos??

Maria: no

Aidou: grrrrr. Niñata…

Rima: Entra por la puerta)) Buenas noches…

Maria: que llevas ahí??

Rima: Nada de tu interes…

Aidou: se levanta y lo mira)) Una niñaa!!! Que ricura!!!

Kain: -.-''

Shiki: -.-'' De donde la has sacado..??

Rima: La encontre…

Kaname: Bajando por las escaleras)) Rima…

Rima: Si superior Kaname?

Kaname: ven a mi habitación…

Rima: Si, superior  
Los Dos se dirigen al cuarto de Kaname

Ruka: Rima… me dejas verla?

Rima: Claro!  
Ruka: Awww … ES UNA RICURAAA…

Rima: siii… mira sus coletitas..

Ruka: has visto como se abraza a su conejito?

Rima: Sii… aaiiiixxxx…mira sus maniitass…

Ruka: Aiixxx

Rima: Aiiixx  
Kaname; Ejemm..  
Rima y Ruka: Ejemm… SI superior kaname..  
Ruka: ME voy…  
Rima y kaname siguen hacia el cuarto y mientras hablan, Zero y Yuuki se encuentran

Yuuki: se choca con Zero*

Zero: Perdon. La ayuda a levantarse* Te estaba buscando…

Yuuki: se seca las lagrimas*

Zero: llorabas??

Yuuki: No.. J

Zero: no me mientas.. ha sido el estupido de Kaname??

Yuuki: …

Zero: Que pasa Yuuki dimelo…

Yuuki: No importa, espero que..sean felices..

Y sale corriendo.

Zero se dirige a ver a Kaname.

Rima: Entendido superior Kaname y le sonríe a Haru que está despierta))

Haru: juega con Pepe)) Gracias mama Rima y papa Kaname..

Rima mama??

Kaname papa?

Zero: puedo pasar??

Kaname; Adelante…

Rima: Nosotras nos vamos.. vamos peque..

Haru: le coge de la mano a rima y se van)) mientras pasan Haru y Zero cruzan miradas**

_____________

Aidou: Ahi bajan!!!

Haru: mirando a rima))

Rima: Le sonrí y asiente))

Haru: Ola a todos me llamo Haru y voy a vivir aqui...

Kain: Yo soy Kain

Shiki: Yo Shiki *o*

Aidou: abrazandola* Yo aidouu!!! y te voy a mimar peqe..te voy a mimar muxooo... aver tu conejoo??

Mientras aidou sigue ablando, Maria se levanta y se acerca a ella...

Maria: Ola soy maria... Y ese collar??

Haru: Es mio, me lo dio la persona a qn e venido a buscar

Maria: me lo dejas?

Haru: NO!

MARIA: vamos va..

Haru: no no y noo!!

Aidou: a dixo q noo! ¬¬ Peqe qieres un pastel?

Haru: no, pero si me das una pastilla..

Rima: sbes lo de las pastillas?

Haru: claro llevo en este sito 3 dias...

Maria: mmm... Se aleja* esta chica me recuerda a algn...y ese collar lo e visto antes en algun sitio..

Mientras..Kaname y Zero...

Zero: Kaname que as hecho???!!! Yuukii esta llorandoo!!!

Kaname: Estabamos ensayando la obra ruka y yo, y ella piensa que es real.. si se lo digo io no me creera...

Zero: Entiendo...mejor me voy no soporto estar aquii...

La puerta se abre pero no se ve a nadie, a no ser q miren abajo...

Haru: Ola...Papa Kaname..qn es?

Zero: PAPA?

Kaname: Es Zero es un compañero

Haru: Zeroo????? (goo)

Zero: Si , asi me llamo...

Haru: Primo Zero..Buenas noches...

Kaname: o.o? A ti te a llamado primo..sin embargo a los demas mama o papa..

Zero: Quien es?

Kaname: No lo sabemos no sabe o no quiere decirnos su apellido...

Zero: SU collar me es familiar, y el conejo...

Kaname: No te ibas? Dile eso a yuuki

Zero: Por que no se lo dices tu?

Kaname: Por que no me creeria..

Zero: Entendido..

Zero sale de la habitación.

Haru: abajo ablando con ruka rima y aidou q estan encantados con ella**

Zero: Pequeña, por que me llamaste primo?

Haru: No es nada..

Rima: Zero no te ibas?

mARIA: Zero.. puedes venir?

Haru: A ver q aceiis ¬¬

Rima Aidou y Ruka O.O

Maria: ¬¬

Zero: Que quieres?

Maria: qn es la niña? te lo a dixo kaname??

Zero: no lo sabe nadie..

Maria: de acuerdo

Zero se va y se dirige a la habitacion de yuuki la cual, esta despierta..Zero le explica lo ocurrido.

yuuki: entonces la niña qn es?

Zero: una nueva integrante de la clase nocturna..

Yuuki: gracias por explicarmelo zero...

Zero: no hay de que.. vuenas noches..

Zero se va..

Maria: Haru cual es tu apellido?

Haru: no lo recuerdo..

Rima: pobre..

Aidou: qieres q te de uno?? Hanabusa

Haru: NOO!! no quiero ninguno. coge el peluxe y se las pira*

Aidou la va a seguir pero rima y ruka le detienen...

Rima: q le tienes a la niña..??  
Ruka: esoo esoo

Aidou: tiene un TESOROO (goo)

Rima: ?

Ruka: dish*

Aidou: y ademas es una ricuraaa!!

Shiki: q ambre...

Rima: lo siento shiki le di el xocolate a la peqe...

Shiki: T.T

Kain: en un rincon* XDDDDDDD

Shiki: ~~ ¬¬

kAIN: si si ia me callo...

haru va asta la abitaciones de los humanos*

Haru:llamando a una de las puertas...

Zero: abre la puerta* mira a derecha izq y mientras, haru entra y se mete en su cama..

Zero: qn a llamado? VA.. se vuelve a la cama*

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

rima: donde abra ido?

Aidou: peqeeee!!! T.T

maria: pensando desde el sillon*

Ruka: quiza este en su cuarto..

Rima: te recuerdo que su cuarto es el mio??

Zero: se despierta y ve a haru enfrente de el* O.O

Haru: 

Zero: mirando el collar que se a abierto* Haru Kiryuu... Como puede ser??

Zero lleva a haru con ichijou... con el cual pasa todo el dia...

Ichijou: acabando de leer el cuento* Bueno aora que acemos??

Haru: jugemos al escondite!!

ichijou: ok cuento.. cerrando los ojos*

Haru: O//////O Q WAPO ES!! sale corriendo* n.n

Va corriendo por los pasillos cuando se encuentra con yuuki*

Yuuki: eh! Haru q aces?

Haru: como sabes mi nombre?? qn eres??

Yuuki: soy amiga de Zero, me llamo yuuki..

Haru: vale mama yuuki

Yuuki: pensando mama ?? Q aces??

Haru: juego al escondite con el principe!! n.n

Yuuki: el principe?

Haru: sii!! n.n SALE CORRENDO Y SE LE CAE EL COLLAR*

yuuki: lo recoge* mira en su interior* No puede ser.. Haru kiryuu??

Haru: se choca con shiki*

Shiki: no lo nota* Rima...emm etto... quieres venir conmigo el domingo?? no no no no Tengo dos entradas para ir al zoo te vienes el domingo??

Haru: si, me encantan los delfines..

Shiki: O.O enana!!!

Haru: ola shiki

Shiki: q aces aqi?

Haru: no te preocupes no se lo dire a rima..

Shiki: mas te vale no me fio..

Haru: pues te cunto un secreto, secreto x secretoo..

Shiki: se agacha*

Haru: Daisuki, prince charming..(te quiero principe encantador...) es lo que pone en mi diario, aora no sabes qn es verdad?

Shiki: Ichijou..

Haru: O.O eres buenoo...

Shiki: Xd MUXO..

Haru: no te preocupes.. te dira q si se lo pidas como se lo pidas...

Ichijou: haruu te voy a pillarr!!

Haru: tapandose los ojos*

Ichijou: viendola* ji Haru? Donde estas? la ves shiki??

Shiki: Si esta..codazo de ichijou* escondida..¬¬

Ichijou voy a ir a buscarlaa!! SE VA*

hARU: metiendose en una taquilla*

Shiki: dios mio... q infantilismo.. se va*

mIENTRAS YUUKI MIRANDO EL ORDENADOR___________-

Terrible asesinato en la casa de los kiryuu

Se han encontrado los cadaveres de la madre, el padre y el de la ermana mayor, pero sin enbargo el de la hija menor de tres a desaparecido junto a todas sus pertenencias. Se baraja la idea de que la secuestraran por su altos coeficientes intelectuales..

Yuuki: pobre niñña...

Los unicos testigos que los vieron la noche anterior a su muerte son los tíos y primos de la pequeña los cuales les trajeron los presentes del collar y del conejo que tampoco han sido encontrados.

Mas informacion en la revista que viene.

Yuuki: pero.. como?? yuuki descubre que la revista, tuvo un incendio y murieron todos dentro..

Zero: eh! yuuki estas aquii!

Yuuki: si.. apagando el ordenador*

Zero: mm.. bueno..por que apagas?  
Yuuki: ya abia acabado.. as visto a haruu??  
Zero: no x? recordando el collar*

yuuki: tengo que ablar con ella..

Volviendo a haru___________-

: e vuelto pequeña.. e vuelto a por tii!!

Haru: o.o noooooo!!! sale correndo*

Ichijou: haru!! q te pasa?? la coge*

hARU: le abraza el cuello* es el.. a vuelto mirando al fondo del pasillo* A vuelto a por mi..

Ichijou: quien?

Haru: salazar...

Ichijou en los pasillos con Haru... la tormenta ha comenzado.

Salazar: Pequeña, veo que has venido a por tu familia eh??

Haru: dejamee!!

Salazar: Tuvimos buenos ratos, como cuando eras un año mas pequeñita...y tenias convulsiones cuando te mordí, sobretodo me lo pase bien matando a tu madre que intentaba protegerte a ti i a tu ermana...

Ichijou: Maldito Asesino... como pudiste matar a una familia!!!??

Salazar: Vosotros no podeis ser vampiros..cedeis al poder de los humanos..

ichijou: Haru...vete... yo me deshare de el...

Haru: negando con la cabeza* NO QUIERO te ara daño..

Ichijou: entonces colocate en mi espalda...

Haru: subiendose detras* Ya taa

Maria: No no no.. las niñas buenas no se quedan en batallas...cogiendo a haru*

Haru: Maria!!

Zero: Maria tiene razon, pero, puedo añadir algo.. creo que 2 contra 1 acaban antes

Salazar: mmm... hueles como haru sois familia?

Haru: No lo se...

Maria: Nos vamos enana!!

Haru: pero y el principe y Zero??  
Maria: no te preocupes..

Maria: vamos a ir a un sitio seguro..

Haru: ... ¿POR QUEE? ¿que quiere de mi?

Maria: no se quiza si me explicas tu istoria..

Haru: lo are..

Maria: sentandose con haru en la ciudad en una mansion* Esta es mi casa que te parece?

Haru: es muy grande...y muy bonita... eres una princesa??

Maria: La vida no es un cuento Haru..

Haru: qieres que te cuente lo que paso??

Maria: Por favor pequeña... Si quieres podemos traerte un elado primero...

Haru: vale n.n

LE TRAEN UN ELADO*

Haru: cuando se lo acaba, comienza a explicarle a Maria lo q paso*

Recuardo q era mi cumpleaños y mi ermana estaba poniendo girnaldas cuando Ichiru y Zero llamaron a la puerta me trajeron 2 regalos Pepe y un collar en el q ponia Haru Kiryuu.

Maria:eso era lo q ponia en tu colar?

Haru: si

Maria: donde esta tu collar?

Haru: palpea su cuello y no lo encuentra*

Maria: no te preocupes lo tiene yuuki

Haru: menos mal, si lo hubiera perdido no se q hubiera exo, supongo k es lo unico q me queda de mi familia

Maria: sigue porfavor

Haru: Me acuerdo tambien q aquella noxe lo pasamos muy bien a Ichiru le encantaba decirme: quien es al niña mas guapa del mundo??y q io respondiera: Haru n.n Pues era una de las pocas palabras q sabia decir.

Maria: Debias ser todavia mas mona que ahora.

Haru: Cuando la cena paso... mis primos se fueron, y, aquella noche fue la peor noche de mi vida...

Maria: No hace falta que me lo expliques todo, solo explicame que queria salazar de ti...

Haru: Como veras...soy mas lista que el resto de la gente de mi edad. Eso es lo que quería, utilizarme para cualquier tipo de cosa, ademas de que por mi edad, podria usarme para dar pena. Pero para lo que me quiere realmente es para absorverme en el altar de Seële, y conseguir mi poder, el dominio de la mente.

Maria: Sabia que te habia visto antes!! Salzar vino a mi casa preguntando por ti y me enseño una foto tuya!

Haru: ...

Maria: Asi que el dominio de la mente...eh?

Haru: Si.. podria ser nuestro secreto?

Maria: claro pequeña, eso y lo de que Zero es tu primo verdad?

Haru: si, si supiera que despues de marcharse, Salazar siguio el rastro de sus huellas para llegar a la casa no se lo perdonaria jamas...

Maria: quieres que lo adivine el verdad?

Haru: si..

Maria: De acuerdo..

Ichijou y Rima aparecen por la puerta*

ichijou: Haru, se ha escapado...salto por un acantilado y le perdimos el rastro.

RIma: vamos haru, Maria, Zero te quiere decir algo..

Maria: de acuerdo aora ire... mirando a haru* nuestro secreto e?

Haru: si!

___________________________  
Pasan los dias asta el sabado... parece que salazar se a largado..

Shiki: Oy es el dia...

Haru: subida a una silla* Tu puedes campeon!!

Shiki: con una toalla en los hombros: Fu fuf fuf

Haru: Ojo del tigre..

Shiki: fuf fuf fuf

Haru: Rima!!! señala la puerta*

Shiki: sonrisa* Buenos diass!!

Maria: es penoso... entrando en la habitacion* Rima estará aqui en un cuarto de ora..

Shiki: O.O mirando aharu*

Haru: con cara seria* No te preocupes..Toca el silbato*

Ruka: Preparada peqe??

Haru: si!!

Maria: XD

Shiki: aora tengo miedo..

Haru y Ruka van arreglando a shiki mientras rima viene por el camino*

Maria: va a entrar..

Ruka y Haru: entretenlaa!!

Maria: OlA RIMA..

Rima: ola maria..

Shiki: Ya estoy listo

Baja abajo...

Rima: O//O Pnsando que ace asi vestido??*

::...:::Renesmee:.:Carlie:.:Cullen:::...::


End file.
